greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Ewekapu Marsh
The son of Ephraim Marsh and also the lord of New Barsmouth, Ewekapu was a default member of the Esoteric Order of Zul'Dare. Ewe was ridiculously arrogant. Early Life Ewe grew up as the pride of his father. Rather smart for the populace of Zul'Dare, absolutely devout and a natural leader, he seemed to be a perfect fit for the Esoteric Order, especially as his successor. Xalmor grew up in Barsmouth, one of the districts of Grinwillow. He and his sister Ianthe Marsh were spoiled by their father while growing up. Each grew to be rather remarkable, but Ewekapu always overshadowed his sister from his father's perspective. But while his sister was unquestionably loyal to their father, Ewe loyalty was always much more shakeable. Regardless, he thought highly of his father. Seeking to give his son leadership experience he founded the port of New Barsmouth and made Ewe lord of the town. The Isolation Ends During his first Meeting of the Esoteric Order, Ewe had a revelation concerning the Scroll carried by Lady Anazar. Hurrying back to New Barsmouth with Ianthe, he found the city under attack by the forces of Middlecreek, led by Donald Redpath, and of Stromgarde, lead by Commander Garn. He set out into the city to rescue Anazar and her Scroll. He found her safe in the town hall, alongside Barnabas Waite, whom he had left in charge. Furious at Waite for allowing the attack to happen, he found his adviser convulsing on the floor. His robes fell off, revealing a hideously malformed body. Waite explained that he was part troll. Ewe learned, to his great surprise, that he himself was part troll, as were all those in the Esoteric Order. Disillusioned with the Esoteric Order, he consented to go to Kul Tiras so long as Redpath ceased his assault on New Barsmouth. Leaving his home for the first time, Ewe found himself nervous. In Kul Tiras, he and Anazar were imprisoned within a wing of the palace. Eventually, he slept with Anazar. Ewekapu confronted the now-insane Barnabus Waite for answers regarding the Esoteric Order. Barnabus revealed that the Order made heavy use of blood magic and used such power to open a portal out of their prison. Ewe followed. Aboard the Nidhogg Traveling through the portal, Ewe found himself alone with Barnabus on the outskirts of Boralus. Remembering maps of Kul Tiras he had studied as a child, he made his way to the port of Drisburg. Here he met the pirate captain Bartholomew Dampwallace and the crew of his ship, the Nidhogg, arranging travel to Hesperia aboard the vessel. Ewe and Barny were forced to depart early due to attacks on the town by rebels. Risking his life, Ewe stopped the fireball of a Stromgardian mage. Ewe was badly burned and nearly died, but his sacrifice allowed the Nidhogg to sail away safely. Ewekapu awoke some time later, finding himself aboard the ship. His burns had started to heal with abnormal speed, but his face had been greatly changed. However, he found that Barny had betrayed Dampwallace to the Esoteric Order, and some of the crew mutinied to support it. The Nidhogg was taken into Esoteric Order custody, and first mate Harvey Salz was killed by William Olmstead, now the captain of the EOS Miasma, for leading the mutiny. Do What You Want Because a Pirate is Free The Miasma escorted the Nidhogg as Ewe spoke with Olmstead about what had transpired. While aboard, Ewe met Garn and his associates, who were disguised as part of the Esoteric Order's crew. They were taken to Tol Barad, where Ewe was put in charge of an army and tasked with taking the city of Rhodos. Ewe used this opportunity to escape into Rhodos, stabbing Barny is the face and taking his belt. With excessive amounts of acrobatics Ewe, Garn and Lennart McNabb managed to lead a mutiny, taking back the Nidhogg, sinking the EOS Barsmouth and EOS Dunwich, and taking control of the EOS Ilyos and the Miasma. At sea there was a confrontation between the Nidhogg and another Esoteric ship; the Nidhogg emerged victorious, but not unscarred. They set sail for Port Baradin for repairs. While at port, Garn and Lennart told him of their intentions to leave. Saddened by the departure of his friends, he returned to Captain Dampwallace who offered him a permanent place on the crew. He also told Ewe of a new job offer he had received, to take a man named Micaiah to Fenris Isle. Ewe accepted the job offer and then went with Dampwallace and the crew to a bar. There they had many drinks and in the midst of it Ewe was offered a job of his own by Junno Flyntrock; deliver a small package and be paid a handsome sum. Afterwords those amongst the crew who held their alcohol well and Ewe, whose body seemed to regenerate to counter the effects of drinking somewhat, went to a show. In the theater was Baron Rogni Bronzebeard and Siolfor Blackhammer, son of the previous Baron Voutgar, his wife Oneida, and his friend, the pregnant elven heiress known as Lucina Nona Hadanot. The first part of the show consisted of a performance by the Village Dwarves, who sang a song about the Young Men's Lightist Organization, the YMLA for short. Okay, Maybe Not That Free Ewe delivered the package to one Hogul Brightletter, who was part of Baron Bronzebeard's staff. However, Junno double-crossed the Bronzebeard camp by leaking news of the illegal information transaction to the public, in exchange for payment by the Blackhammers. This created a large controversy surrounding the already unpopular Baron. To quell the riots he authorized his adviser, Ignal Ironroot, to do whatever was necessary to do so. This included exiling the crew of the Nidhogg, whom he had used as a scapegoat. Quinton Stone stayed behind to investigate. Hesperia They journeyed to Hesperian rivers at the request of Micaiah. Category:Characters Category:Pagans Category:Half-trolls Category:Deceased (at current point in game)